All I Wanna Do Is Let It Be And Be With You
by lizook
Summary: Just let me enjoy the fact that I no longer feel like death warmed over."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in the future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: So I've reached a new level of nerd and got the idea for this fic from listening to the ambient noise application on my iPod *face palm* Many thanks - even though she decided tonight was the perfect night to be crazily detail oriented - to the awesome **SSJL** for the speedy look over. Also to **K. Elisabeth** for the spot check.

**Disclaimer**: If Bones was mine I'm pretty sure I'd be in a locked closet with Booth right about now... sadly, I'm not... Title taken from Tim McGraw's _Watch the Wind Blow By_.

* * *

"Hey." She slid the screen door shut, tilting her head as she moved across the deck. "What are you doing outside?"

"Hmm?" He took a deep breath, eyes lifting to meet hers as he continued rocking on the porch swing.

"You spent all day buried under the comforter of our bed with a low grade fever, venturing outside in heat such as tonight's would only exasperate the discomfort of-"

"Bones, if I stared at the ceiling for one more minute I might have shot the damn fan. Besides..." He slowed the swing and she ducked under the canopy, settling on the seat next to him. "I'm feeling much better."

"Yeah?" She pressed her cheek against his, smiling when she found his skin was no longer warm. "Your hypothalamus must have reached the set point it requir-"

"Or my fever broke."

"I believe that is the correct colloquialism, however-"

"No 'however', just let me enjoy the fact that I no longer feel like death warmed over." His lips brushed over her forehead before he leaned back, feet pushing against the deck, propelling them forward. "Remind me though of this moment the next time I let Parker talk me into swimming when it's sixty degrees out."

Laughing, she brushed a strand of hair from her forehead as the wind picked up, the sky darkened. "You know that weather has nothing to do with illness, right? It's more likely that Parker or I were carrying a virus that you caught."

"Well, it didn't help that's for sure; I was freezing that night."

"You were. In fact, I think I spent most of the night warming you up."

His mouth tipped up in a soft smile, eyes drifting over her exposed shoulders as he moved the swing faster, the temperate June air wrapping around them. "Mmm, now that part I didn't mind."

"Of course not." She shook her head and turned sideways, scooting towards the other end of the swing and throwing her legs across his lap. His hands immediately fell to her calves, drawing small circles over her as they rocked back and forth.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin beneath his fingers, the sound of her inhaling sharply beside him. Her hand fell to his shoulder, squeezing lightly as he moved higher up her legs, brushing across the inside of her thighs before drifting downward once more.

Lazily, his thumb ran over the back of her knee, his other hand caressing her ankle as she leaned forward, her hair billowing against the back of his shoulder, sending a chill down his spine. The gentle clang of the wind chimes echoed through the yard and he sighed, complete happiness and relaxation settling over him for the first time all day.

"Shouldn't I..." Her teeth grazed his jaw before she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, fingers splaying over his chest. "I be the one giving you a massage? After all, you're the one who was ill."

"Maybe later." He opened his eyes, grinning as he took in her bright eyes, flushed cheeks, "I'm enjoying touching you right now."

She groaned, moving further into his embrace. "I'm not going to argue with that."

The swing continued to drift back and forth slowly, his hands skimming over her: down her arms, across her hips, pressing lightly into her back. The chimes clinked together with increasing force and it began to pour, breeze blowing the rain against their backs.

"Come on." She pushed back the canopy and stood, lacing her fingers through his. "I'll warm you up again."

Chuckling, he kissed a drop of rain from her temple and raced her to the door, stopping just inside, pulling her flush to him. "You're on. I mean, we don't want me getting sick again, do we?"

"I already told you weather doesn't-" His smile grew, hands cupping her hips, guiding her back the hall. "Right, we _definitely_ don't want that..."


End file.
